Just Follow My Steps
by JOjo29455
Summary: "Wait a second, wizard? What the heck, what kind of loony school is this," Harry asked. Suddenly three loud knocks came from the door. "Uhh…who's there!" This is Draco/Harry fic and no there will be no inappropriate scenes. This story is mostly humor, a bit of romance, and is rated T because of language. Enjoy :D (OH AND BTW, I OWN NOTHING!)
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIII! Lol, uhh sorry about the other story…that i never finished…uh…cuz…yeah i totally forgot what i was writing about and I can't remember what the plot was anymore. Also I have a new laptop that has like literally nothing so i have decided to start a new story! lol hope you enjoy!**

 **(Btw, italics mean Harry's thoughts.)**

 _Oh come on! You have to be kidding me! Who the eff would let that stupid son of a whale into their private school. Oh wait, I can guess one, Smeltings (or something like that I forgot what it's actually called)._ Harry expertly washed the dishes as the radio droned on in the background and then went back in his "room", aka closet. Yeah, life was great, all he had to do was never ending chores, get beaten up by his uncle, bullied by his cousin, and BAM! Free food, a roof over his head, and a few oversized clothes. Much better than some of those shady homeless people outside who did nothing all day but drink and smoke.

Suddenly, his aunt shouted, "WHY IS THERE AN OWL BANGING AGAINST OUR WINDOW?!" He stood up so quickly that he accidentally banged his head against the top of his closet and fell back down again. "FREAK! COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT! DID YOU DO TIHS! YEAH I KNOW YOU DID THIS, YOU LITTLE FREAK! WHO EVEN SENDS MAIL WITH AN OWL ANYMORE!"

 _An owl? Wtf?_ Harry stood up again, a bit slower this time to avoid bumping his head against the stairs above, and opened his door and shouting, "IM COMINGGG!" He rushed over to where the Dursley family was standing, staring dumbstruck at the owl that was still banging against the window. _I thought that owls were smart…aren't they like the symbolism for Athena? I'm pretty sure she was the goddess of wisdom…eh, must be an owl she kicked out of her kingdom or something._ "Uh…what do you want me to do about the owl?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH MAGIC! MAKE IT STOP BANGING AGAINST THE WINDOW BEFORE IT BREAKS AND I HAVE TO PAY FOR IT," shouted Vernon.

"Um right…" Harry ran to the kitchen to get a chopstick and came back and said, "Bibideebabideeboo!" He gave it a good swish here and there. Nothing changed, the owl was still banging against the window and his uncle was still an alarming color of purple. "Ugh, let's just let the owl in! Maybe it'll just give the mail and then leave…you know?" he said as he opened the window, letting the owl in. The owl perched on the window sill and gave Harry a good nip for not letting it in sooner. Then stuck out it's foot and cocked it's head at Harry. Harry sighed reluctantly and took the mail off of the owl's foot.

Harry read it aloud, "HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY, Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Oder of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards). Dear Mr. Potter, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. Hey that's my birthday!"

"And I'm not paying for your school fee's or anything! You can forget going to this school freak," Uncle Vernon said.

"Wait a second, wizard? What the heck, what kind of loony school is this," Harry asked. Suddenly three loud knocks came from the door. "Uhh…who's there?!" Harry didn't even have the chance to open the door before the huge person invited himself in, knocking everyone to the ground. Dudely gave a pig like squeal and took to hiding himself somewhere in his room while his aunt and uncle stared dumbstruck at the giant.

"Oh Harry," the man said heartily, "there you are! I see you got the mail right? Well I'm here to assist you with your shopping for school!"

Vernon shouted again, "LIKE I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR THINGS!"

"Oh you don't need to, the kid has his own vault, his parents left him plenty of money. Come now Harry, we have no time to waste."

Harry looked at him with a look of distaste and said, "Who the heck are you? Even though I desperately want to leave this hell hole I'm not THAT desperate to go with a crazy looking dude like you!"

"Oh right! You wouldn't remember me since you were only like 4 months or something!"Harry face palmed as the giant kept talking, "My name is Hagrid and I'm one of staff members of the best wizarding school there ever was. You're mother and father also went to this school and I bet you will enjoy it there too."

Harry looked at him for a second, then turned around to his relatives and said, "It was nice having you as a family for the past 10-well almost 11 years and thank you feeding me and letting me live here. I truly appreciate it, and well now, I'M GOING! GOOD BYE HELL HOLE! I WON'T MISS YOUUUU!" he said as he skipped out of the house, pass his relatives that had incredulous looks on their faces.

"Wait! Harry! You're not leaving your family forever! This is only a boarding school, and it hasn't even started yet! I'm only taking you shopping and explaining you things around the wizarding world!"

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE NOWW! You said that my parents left my a lot of money right? Well I'm using that to buy me a new house or maybe rent a room in a hotel and never coming back!"

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Welcome to Gringott's Bank, a wizarding bank ran by goblins," announced Hagrid, smiling fondly as he looked the snowy white building that towered over the other little shops over.

"Um, wait goblins are a real thing? Why is do they run the wizarding bank?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, because they are better at protecting the gold then we are?"

"Uh…ok?"

"Ok! Time to get some money!" Hagrid said cheerfully as he walked through silver doors which had the words engraved on them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Hagrid walked up to one of the many desks and said to the goblin, "Morning, We've come to take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"Do you have his key, sir?" replied the goblin, looking uninterested in what Hagrid has to say.

"Uh yeah, wait, i'm pretty sure it was here somewhere," he said as he dug into his huge pockets and pulled out random bits of garbage. After a while, a crow of delight came from Hagrid as he said, "Got it!" He held up a tiny golden key. "Oh and I also have a very important letter from Professor Dumbledore," he said as he pulled out a small piece of paper.

The goblin inspected both carefully then nodded, "I will have someone bring you to the vaults. Griphook!"

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 _Wow, I have so much money in my trust vault! I bet I have more in my trust vault than those Dursley family has earned in their whole life,_ he thought as he walked out of the bank, sack full of money clinking against his leg. _That was one hell of a rollercoaster ride!_

"So let's see, Uniform, Firs-year students will require: three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags," Harry muttered to himself. Then he said to Hagrid, "So where is the clothing store?"

"Right there," said Hagrid, pointing to a store that read "Madam Malkin's shop".

"Ok we're going there first to pick up my uniform."

"Sure"

I walked in nervously with Hagrid behind me and looked around. I saw Madam Malkin smiling at me "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked. I nodded and she answered "So many of you here today! We have another boy being fitted just now, in fact."

My heart skipped a bit a little when an elegant small figure, at the back of the store, with perfect pose and an aristocratic face that went along with the bleach blonde hair he had looked up from the lady fitting him and said, "Hello."

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Reviews are always welcome and if you haven't noticed yet, yeah Harry's a little OCC in this fic, Draco will probably be too, actually probably everyone is xD I don't really know yet but thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :P bai now.**

 **(FUN FACT: when I was like 6 or something, when I first watched the Harry Potter movie, I thought that Ron was called Dumbledore xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol uh, I found some random grammatical errors from chapter one and lemme tell you now, there will be tons of them. Me and grammar just don't get along :D Thank you SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover for reviewing btw! Ok now on with the story.**

 _My heart skipped a bit a little when an elegant small figure, at the back of the store, with perfect pose and an aristocratic face that went along with the bleach blonde hair he had looked up from the lady fitting him and said, "Hello."_

"Uh hi?" I smacked myself in the head as I answered shakily.

"Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah"

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy.

"Uh, I thought the wand chooses the owner. How is your mom going to get you a wand?" I say as I recall back to the conversation I had with Hagrid on the way here.

The boy looked taken aback by the comment but quickly answered, "I don't know, she insisted on it. Anyways, after all this I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own," he drawled on, "I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Uhh cool?"

"Do you have your own broom yet?"

 _Oh my god what have I gotten myself into and why is he talking about brooms._ Thinking of the broom in his closet that he used to clean up the Dursley's place he said, "Yeah."

"Do you play Quidditch?" he said, with a sudden interest.

"Uh no?" said Harry. _Wtf is Quidditch? Can you eat it? If not, then I'm not interested,_ thought Harry as he contemplated if he should make a run for it or not.

"Well I do, father says it's a crime if my house doesn't choose me to play on their team."

"Nice…" said Harry, as he just went along with it, thinking that he hopefully didn't look too fake.

"Do you know what house you'll be sorted into?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well I guess not," answered Draco, "but I can guess. I'm going to end up in Slytherin, the best house in Hogwarts. All of my family has been-oh ugh, imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I would just move to Durmstrang if I do."

"Mhm hmm," said Harry, wondering how dumb he looked right now.

"Oh my, look at that dude outside?"

"Oh what? Oh that's Hagrid, apparently he works at Hogwarts, seems shady to me though. Is all of the staff going to be this big."

"Hopefully not, because if they are, I am seriously moving to Durmstrang. Isn't he like the servant there at the school?"

"He told me he was a gamekeeper."

"Father told me he was a savage, living out in a hut by school grounds and getting drunk, trying to do magic and then accidentally setting fire to his bed."

"Sounds like something he would do."

"How would you know?"

"He's escorting me around this place and helping me buy things."

"Why didn't you come with your parents?"

"My parents are dead."

"Oh well sorry to hear that, were they magical beings?"

"Yeah…"

"What's your surname?"

"Its.."

but he was cut of by Madam Malkins saying, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry waved goodbye to the bleach blonde boy.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in Hogwarts," he drawled.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Hagrid and I spent the rest of the time going around and buying things for my new school. As I was looking through a books full of curses and jinxes, trying to figure out which one was the best one to use on my cousin, Hagrid asks, "So what's up with you and that book."

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to figure out which is the best curse to curse my dumbass cousin with."

"Now, now, you won't be doing that for while, first of all, there's a law saying that you are never to do magic in front of a muggle. You're also not allowed to use magic outside of school, so good luck with that. Also, those curses and jinxes you are looking at right now takes lots and lots of practice and study before you get to that level.

We took about 2-3 more hours shopping and finally, all that was left to buy was the wand.

"So this is where most people get wands, even I got my wand from here," Hagrid said as he pointed at the small, crooked store that said "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., but before we get your wand, I got you an early birthday present!"

Harry looked at him with wide eyes as Hagrid pulled out a cage from his robes and Harry though, _I don't want_ _to know how he even fit it in there._ In the cage was a magnificent white owl which was now closely inspecting him with those big eyes. "Wow! Thanks I guess. It's a nice owl, is it a girl or a boy."

"It's a girl," Hagrid said as he smiled at him, obviously happy that Harry liked the present.

"Well then, I'm going to name her Hedwig." The owl nodded at the name, apparently happy with it. "Well then, if that's all, I want to go get a wand now!"

Hagrid however, looked pretty uncomfortable and said, "Uh, you can go in by yourself first, I'll see if they have any new things in the Quidditch section."

Harry looked confused, "Why aren't you coming?"

Hagrid sighed and said, "Uh…well you know, Ollivander and I aren't really on best of terms you know?"

 _I wonder why_ he snorted sarcastically in his head and opened the creaky, old door of the store. Inside was an old looking man with creepy silvery eyes. "Well hello there, Mr. Potter."

 **Eh..it's a little short, sorry, but I'm a lazy human being :D As always, reviews are always welcome and I hoped you enjoyed the story.**

 **(FUN FACT: I used to pronounce Ginny's name with the G actually sounding like a G, not J xD whoops :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo yeah I'm back B-) And yeah I'm on break, the only reason why I'm updating this so early xD Well anyways, on with the story :P**

 _I wonder why he snorted sarcastically in his head and opened the creaky, old door of the store. Inside was an old looking man with creepy silvery eyes. "Well hello there, Mr. Potter."_

"Uh hi? Mr. Ollivander right?"

"The one and only, child," he said with a creepy smile, "it's seems like just yesterday when your parents came in themselves, buying their first wands. I remember them! Your mother's was particularly good for charm and your father had one that was perfect for transfigurations." He started measuring me but stopped when he came to see my forehead and he pushed aside the mop of hair covering it. "I'm sorry this happened, strong wand, yew, very powerful, didn't know the owner would turn out like this," he said, with a sad look in his eyes.

"Uh ok?" Harry answered, not really sure what to say.

"Anyways, I think you're ready to find a wand, now try this one," said Ollivander, holding up a wand with fancy designs on it. As soon as Harry held it though, Ollivander quickly took it out of his hands muttering, "oh no no no no, of course that wouldn't have worked. Hmm how about this one?" he said, pulling up yet another wand, this time a little shorter. Harry held it, gave it a small swish and managed to blow up the wand, covering both Mr. Ollivander's and Harry's face with soot.

As Harry tried and tried more wands, Ollivander seemed to get even more and more excited. "Um does this happen to everyone?" asked Harry.

"Oh no no no, it's been a while-OH I THINK I KNOW! yes yes yes, unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," he said as he rushed off to the back of the closet. He came back with a nice plain wand and handed it over to Harry. Instantly, there was a warm tingling feeling in his whole body.

"Wow.." said Harry, mesmerized by the glow emitting from the wand and the new sensation he was getting from it.

"How interesting…" muttered Ollivander in the background, stroking is kinda nonexistent beard.

"Uh what?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother—why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry gave him a good stare as he continued, "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half-inches. Yew. Curious indeed how things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, rememver…I think e must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, yes but great."

"Uh right…"Harry says as he drops some Galleons at a random amount into Ollivander's hand, "keep the change!" and he ran out of the shop, looking for Hagrid so that he can find a hotel that he can stay in.

LOLOLOLOLOL

"I'm telling you for the last time! You are going to go back home to your lovely family until school starts!" Hagrid yells at Harry.

"Good, because I don't want to hear you say it anymore, I am staying here and not going back," Harry talked back.

"You won't get away with this!" threatened Hagrid.

"I already have," answered Harry, smirking and taking his new keys from the counter.

"URGH DUMBLEDORE WILL FIRE ME!" complained Hagrid.

"He must have a good reason."

"You know what? I'm going! I'm not getting dragged into this anymore."

"Oh thank god, k cya!"

Hagrid stormed out of the hotel as Harry took his newly bought things up the room he purchased for the next 3 days until he would have to go to Hogwarts.

"So Hedwig, you want to do something cool?" he asked the owl, smirking up at it while walking out of his room. Hedwig, who was perched on his shoulders gave a "hoot" as an answer which Harry took as a yes and they disappeared into the crowd of people, looking to cause mischief.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Nine and three-quarters? Where the heck is nine and three-quarters. My god these wizards are seriously crazy." he said to himself as other people looked at him as if he were crazy. Then he spotted an army of redheads talking amongst themselves. Then he heard on of them say "Muggles" and turned to face them as one of them ran at the dividing barrier of platform nine and ten. _Ok, that was pretty cool, I have to give it to these witches and wizards_ he thought as he looked with wide eyes as one by one the redheads disappeared into the barrier. He didn't know how no one else noticed them but he decided he didn't care and just went along with it.

As soon as all of the redheads have disappeared, he too, ran at the barrier, hoping he won't just crash into it. He didn't, he felt a second of a weird twist in his body and then came out of the other side again, the wizarding train station! He made a full 360, taking everything in with wide eyes. He decided to get in before the train leaves without him.

When he finally found an empty compartment on the train, he realized that his stuff was too heavy to lift up. _God damn it, I should have started working out when I had the chance to_ , he thought as two of the redheads he saw earlier walked by him again. Turns out they were twins, and one of them said, "Do you need…" and the other finished off for him, "help little guy?" Both of them looked at him with a cheerful smile.

He swiped at the hair covering his eyes, revealing his forehead while doing so and said, "Definitely."

They both looked at him with wide eyes and asked at the same time, "You're Harry Potter?! Wowww…" They picked up his stuff and put it away and one of them said, "I'm Fred by the way," and the other one said, "and I'm George." When all of his stuff was put away they both said to him, "Hopefully we'll see you again, good luck on your sorting" They smiled and walked out.

 _Huh, I'm already making new friends! I knew Dudely was the problem! He stinks so damn bad and I used to smell just like him because I had to wear his hand me downs!_ He decided to start rereading the textbooks for the year. He already read through all of them once during the three days at the hotel because he realized how boring it could be without an ugly cousin to laugh about.

Then he heard a knock on the door, "Uhh…come in?" he said, wondering who it could be. There by the compartment door, stood yet another redhead. How many redheads could there have possibly been? "Hi."

"Hi, umm, is it ok if I can sit here? All the other compartments are full," said the redhead with a shudder.

"Um cool…I'm just going to read so..yeah."

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way, nice to meet you," he said, holding out his sweaty clumsy hand.

Harry stared at the hand, wondering if he should shake it our not. He decided he would and said, "I'm nonya."

"What kind of name is that?" the redhead looked confused.

"Nonya business," Harry said, going back back to reading his book. The redhead humphed and took out a sad looking sandwich from his pocket.

Then another knock came from the door, "WHO IS IT THIS TIME?" answered Harry, looking pissed off for not being allowed to finish his reading.

The door of the compartment opened and a girl with bushy brown hair came in and said, "Have you seen a toad? This boy is looking for it, and it's called Trevor."

"EUAGHH! THERES A TOAD ROAMING AROUND THE TRAIN?!" shrieked Harry, rushing off to the corner of the compartment. "Those things are dangerous! Last time I saw one it almost ate my finger! But luckily, I pulled it out fast enough and all I had was a bleeding finger."

Ron and the girl with poofy brown hair stared at him blinking their eyes at him. "Um I'm Hermione by the way, it was nice meeting you," said poofy hair, walking out of the compartment in a rush.

Before Ron could do anything, the bleach blonde boy he saw at back at the clothes store came in with two huge people behind him _they kinda look like his body guards_ , a sneer coming to his face when his eyes laid upon Ron. "So, you're Harry Potter?" asked Draco, looking back at Harry again.

"Yep, the one and only…I think," Harry responded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," said Draco, holding out his hand which Harry shook immediately, smiling.

Ron stared wide eyed at Harry and said, "Wait, you're Harry Potter?! Uhh wait yeah! Right, what am I saying!?" he said looking back at Draco with a sneer, "we've been best friends for about a month now so get out Draco."

Harry looked at Ron, "Hey! I am not even your friend! You didn't even know I was Harry Potter till now and I'm pretty sure you were going to get out of this compartment right after that bushy hair got out. Now that you know my name we're best friends? Hell nah! Get outta here!"

Draco turned to Ron with a victorious smirk, making space so that Ron could get out of the room with his face which turning an alarming shade of purple. "Well at least you have great choice in friends."

Harry laughed and moved over for Draco to sit, which he did in perfect pose, and his two bodyguards to sit on the other side. "So tell me something you did over summer," said Harry, smiling at his newly found friend, hoping he made the right choice. _Oh yeah I did, I chose the hottest friend ever! That counts for something right?_ Thought Harry as Draco started talking about his summer vacation.

 **WOW I didn't even realize I wrote so much! Oh god…anyways…that was fun! Reviews are always welcome and what house should I make Harry? I'm thinking Slytherin…but I'm happy to hear other opinions :D k cya! thanks for reading!**


End file.
